Heartbreak
by TPcrazy
Summary: My 2nd entry. When Danny eavedrops on Jazz's call, he hears that Sam wants to break up with him, what he doesn't know is, Sam was only planning a birthday party for him. So now he's looking for girl help, in the ghost zone? READ!
1. Chapter 1

**HeartBreak**

**A/N: Wow, we can do 2? I'm doing 2 just for the hec of it.**

**Chapter 1: Planning a Party**

It had been 1 month since the whole disasteroid incident, and the residents of Amity Park were moving peacefully through the city, all except one 14 year old goth named Sam Manson. Who just happened to be having the most stressful decision of her life. The decision? How to plan her boyfriends birthday party, but it's alot more complicated than you think, because her boyfriend, is Danny Phantom.

Sam sat on her bed, notepad in her hand, and phone in the other. "Green? Valerie, first of all his favorite color is blue, second, we're 14, we need something with more of an edge!"

"Well then, why don't you plan the whole thing yourself? He is, YOUR boyfriend, ms skeptic." Valerie answere from the other line.

"Nevermind, I'm gonna call Jazz, she is his sister after all."

"But you do-" Click. Sam slammed the phone down, and started to dial the Fenton number.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

At Fentonworks. . .

"Danny, I made you a new costume! With Jack Fenton on the case, you'll look awesome, and have my name on it!" Jack held up a black and white hazmat suit, with Jack's picture on the front, and his name on the back.

"Gee thanks dad, but uh, I'm gonna stick to the original thanks." He walked off to his room, but on the way there, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Uh Danny, how nice to see you, can I speak to Jazz please. It's something important."

"Sam? You wanna talk to Jazz? Since when?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME, FENTON!"

Danny shot his ear away from the phone. What was she so angry about? Did I do something wrong? Did I forget something?

"JAZZ! PHONE!"

He placed the reciever on the table, but ran up to his room and closed the door. He had an idea. He'd listen in on their conversation, maybe he could find away to fix whatever he'd done. He placed a phone to his ear and waited.

_"You're sure about this Sam?"_

_"Yeah, if I break up with him, I won't have to buy as many presents."_

_"Maybe this will work out, I'm sure Claire has something to offer."_

_"And it'll take away stress, thanks Jazz."_

_"How are you gonna break it to him?"_

_"I'll find away-"_

Danny hung up slowly and stared blankly into the wall. Sam was going to break up with him? And for a girl? Named Claire? Why? He had to find out why, and since when had Sam been a lesbi? So many thoughts rushing through my mind. Maybe I'll wake up and this'll all be a dream- Danny nodded off.

Downstairs. . .

"Thanks Mrs.Fenton, so it's all agreed, we'll each break up the presents with him before we buy them, that way we'll know what he wants."

"Right, and I'll make the ectocake!" Jack decalred proudly.

"No, we'll buy a cake." Sam smirked.

"And Sam, try not to be so obvious, I mean, the way you shouted at him on the phone could have been a getaway!" Jazz shouted.

"Shush! He's right up stairs-"

Before she could finsish, Danny walked down the stairs, and when he spotted Sam, started crying. He then ran to gave her a hug.

"Sam, (sob)."

Sam looked at him like he was insane, and gave him a quick kiss. "See you later Danny."

Danny stared at the door until he was sure she was out of distance. He changed into Phantom and flew into the basement. He was having girl problems, and he new where to get help. He activated the DNA code, and stepped into the ghost zone. . .

**tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptpt**

**A/N: Ha! Evil cliffy, going into the ghost zone to get help? I wonder who. . .Review!**


	2. Advice from a ghost

**HeartBreak: The Sequal to Naked as a Jaybird**

**Chapter 2: Ghostly Advice**

**A/N: No one could guess who? Seriously? Aww man! And don't worry, I'm just remaking Mari Midnight. So you'll see it soon!**

He flew into the ghost zone, he was getting girl help, and he knew exactly who to get it from, even if it would cost him. . .He kept going until he arrived at a large island, with a jungle like scenery, in other words, Skulker and Ember. He knocked on the door and naearly got his head chopped of by a boobie trap. "Man, I must really be getting low huh?"

"Talking to yourself again ey ghost child?" Skulker said with a grin. "And how dare you show up at MY domain."

"This is our house dipstick, who's at the doo- Phantom?"

Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh, need help?"

Skulker laughed in his face and closed the door, but Danny stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Not that type of help, girl help!"

Once again, Skulker and Ember laughed him out of the island. Danny narrowed his eyes, and shot an icebeam towards their house, which froze it solid. "Atleast they won't be getting out very soon." He muttered. And then it hit him, Johnny! A bright black door with a bike symbol on it, stood, er floated in front of him. He phased inside.

"If I've told you people once, I've told you twice, I don't want to be your friend Clember!"

"Be my friend!" Clember was chasing Johnny around his house, er door thingy place. Danny shot another ice ray towards Clember and froze him solid.

"Uh, dude, thankyou much?" Danny laughed.

"Phantom? Look man, I haven't been after your hot sister ok! I sware."

"That's not what I'm here for, I need girl advice."

Johnny stared at him and chuckled. "I can see why, I mean where'd you get that hair from, 1837?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" He fingered his cow cru cut.

"And your threads are like way to simple."

"What? Are you sure changing the way I look will make Sam like me again?"

"Trust me, I am the world's expert on girls." He put an arm around Danny and led him to a hallway.

**DDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Sam, Valerie, and Tucker were at Claire: In acronyms: Cool, lucky, awesome, independant, red, end. A goth store for boys. Sam walked inside and started fingering through some clothes, while Valerie and Tucker cowered in fear.

"Uh Sam, is that guy staring at us?" Valerie shrunk back.

"Yes."

Tucker jumped as someone appeared next to him. "Thats's it, I'm out." Tucker walked off to the PDA tech center.

"You gonna chicken out to Val?"

Valerie shook her head no, until that same guy started walking towards her. "Yeah!" She ran fast for a fat girl.

Sam sighed. What was wrong with Danny lately? Why was he so sad? Had she done something? Did I forget something? Oh my god, I really did shout at him though. She payed for his clothes and walked off to the CD store, The new Dumpty Humpty CD was out, number 2 on her present list.

**Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack. . . .**

"Ooh, fudge, can have some please??" He made an impressinve puppy dog pout.

"No! Look Jack we're here to buy a Danny Phantom cake remember!"

"Why can't it be a Jack Fenton cake?"

"Because you're not a super hero!" Maddie smiled, and grabbed the cake. Which had a picture of Danny's face on it, with a bunch of DP symbols around it. She through it in the cart and continued to look for items.

**Back in the ghost zone. . . .**

Danny was now dressed exactly like Johnny, he had a mowhawk, and he was wearing purple contacts?

"She'll love it!"

Danny hesitantly placed a finger to a spike in his hair. A small dot of blood started to rise. "Ugh, the things I do for love." Danny sighed and phased through the black door, heading for the Fenton Portal. . .

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

At the party. . .

"Everybody ready?" Sam asked. "Ok, when he comes in we, jump out and tackle him, ok?"

"He's coming! Shh!" Valerie yelled. And everyone quieted down.

Danny's shape appered in the doorway, but people gasped at what they saw. .

**A/N: Did Danny stick with the Johnny outfit? Or did he make an even BIGGER mistake? Review!**


	3. The Bigger Mistake

**Things always happen to Me!**

**A/N: Ok, I finally finished NAAJ, and I have 1 more chapter after this one. So read! (brings out 'hurt people button'.)**

Danny walked through the door, and everyone jumped out to surprise him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANN-AAAHHHH! OH MY CRAP!"

Danny had shaved his head bald, and had put on a hunting suit. He had several tattoos along his arms, and he was carrying a huge bazooka. He looked like Skulker, and Crocodile Hunter gone wrong. Sam was the first one to speak.

"Danny! What did you do!?"

"Please, don't leave me Sam! I can be tough! See!" He raised the bazooka and fired, not knowing where the blast would land.

(Suddenely, a huge green blast destroys Vlad's cat.) (Vlad: Maddie, no!! he kisses the ashes)

Sam stared wide eyed at the new Danny, and she took several deep breathes. "Danny-I, I- was n-never going to break up with you."

Danny stopped to stare at the wall. "But, I heard you on the ohine, and I thought- Claire, you a gay, neede help, I went-"

"Danny, Claire- is a goth store for guys!"

Danny blinked. "Oh, but what about when you said you wanted to break up with me!"

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENTS!"

"So, basically, I went into the ghost zone, and got help from some fake phsycologist, for no reason?"

Sam shook her head.

"And I pretty much look like an idiot right now?"

She shook her head again.

"I'll be right back." Danny raced up tp his bedroom door, and locked it. He then changed his clothes back to normal. Danny unlocked the door and came bounding down the stairs. "Now, can we just forget this ever happened, and go on with our semi normal lives?"

"No way! This is going on youtube!" Tucker held up a picture on his phone.

"Now Tucker, what have we learned about pictures?" Sam questioned.

_Flashback. . ._

_"Paulina asked for a picture of you 2, but I didn't check to see which one."_

_"YOU IDIOT, YOU CARNIVOURUS NUTCASE, YOU FRUITLOOP!"_

_"(Vlad turns his head AGAIN.) (V: Who keeps calling me!?)_

End FB. . .

"Danny, you don't have to change your look to get me to like you, I love you just the way you are." Sam smiled at him.

"Sorry, I guess I just got a little carried away. Will you forget?" Danny pouted.

"You know I can't resist the pout." Sam smiled and kissed him.

**LINEBREAK OF TERROR YYYYYYYEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!**

**Me: Ok, so was it funny enough? I-**

**(Vlad crashes through wall)**

**Vlad: AH HA! Now I have the button! (He presses button and I get zapped)**

**Me: HELP! Review to get me my button back! (ZAP) Ow!!**


	4. Why I hate Phones!

**Why I really hate Phones!**

**A/N: Ok, I lost my button, but now I have this! (brings out shiny purple glowing sword with blood) (Pokes random reader)**

3 years later, Danny Fenton was sitting on the floor with his back turned towards the window. He was on te Phone with Tucker.

"No, you know she hates pink, and besides, she'd probably want a gothic theme."

"Well fine then, you call someone else dude, besides, I must polish my baby!"

"Tucker!" Click.

_Crap, think Fenton think, who wold know how what i could get her? Her mom? Nah, she'd probably have the whole place like Paulina's house. Sam's grandmother! I'll call her, even though she's creepy. . . _

He picked up the phone and dialed the Manson number.

SMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSMMMMMMMMMMMDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam sat by her bed reading a mystery novel. She flipped a page and sat it down on the pillow when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam! Let me speak to your grandmother!"

"My grandmother, why? You need tips on how to remove liver spots?"

Danny sighed. "No! It's something important!"

"Well fine then, geesh." She ran down te stairs and handed the phone to her grandma. "Phone."

"Now who would be calling an old bag like me? Hello."

Sam ran up to her room. Obviously Danny was planning something, and she needed to know. She slowly picked up the phone, careful not to make any noise.

_"And I was kinda thinking about, um proposing to her for her birthday."_

_"That's great! But how are you going to let Sam know?"_

_"That's what I called you about I don't know how Sam might take it-"_

Sam slammed the phone down, not caring if they heard. Danny was getting married to another girl? How could he do this to her? Sam kept going things over in her mind, pacing around her bedroom. She needed help, and she knew just who to get it from. . .

**And that is the end! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And remeber. . .(takes out TP sword) I'm watching to make sure you review. MWA HA HA HA! (cough, like super lud, and hard)**


End file.
